Metamorphosis
by princessserenityuniverse
Summary: Rated for language...Hermione leaves to a new school, a mysterious girl arrives at Hogwarts. New friends, enemies, and adventures! r&r plz!
1. New School HERMIONE

**Prinsu:** How long has it been since I've been on ????? Lol....Anywayz, I'm finally not writing sometin about anime/manga. It's about Harry Potter......... I'm happy. Enjoy the story!!!!!!  
  
WARNING: SPOILERS...IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ROWLING'S 5TH BOOK, I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS!!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any aspects in it. All characters (except those of whom I made) and general idea belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
---------------------  
  
** Metamorphosis  
  
-Chap 1, New School-  
**  
From a distant place lays a view from the ever-so-intelligent girl. Hermione Granger, who had awoke, lays in bed with a letter at hand. She stares at it, wanting to know if this is all a joke or if she had read wrong. With a sad depressed look on mind, she reads it again:  
  
_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
This year, we have chosen you to transfer to_ Milations Academy of Magic_. You will be a new student, in 6th year. We have received info that you were a student of _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Professor Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, has given me permission to do so. Inside this envelope is the permission slip your parents must sign. Please return by return owl. We await your answer.  
  
Hoping you are well,   
Meiner Anstomy   
_  
Hermione read it over about 70 times until she finally realized that it's true. She had no idea what to do. Half her heart said, "go on to Milations. This is a totally new experience. You'll have fun, and meet new friends." The other half said, "You shouldn't. What about your friends at Hogwarts????"  
  
Even so, she told her parents. They were so glad and happy that Hermione was chosen. They were so proud, she did want to upset them. Hermione realized, she had to go. After her parents signed the slip, she returned it by owl. She never felt so upset in her life. But inside, she knew that this could be a great experience, and she'll make new friends, while keeping in touch with the old. She felt better, and fell asleep, waiting for the reply.  
  
Next morning, she received yet another letter saying:  
  
_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
We are happy to know you have accepted. You will be sorted into a house once you arrive. _

_Here is a list of supplies you will need:   
  
SUPPLIES   
  
3 dress robes   
  
Wand   
  
Your owl/pet   
  
Broomstick   
  
Natural necessities (clothing, quills, etc.)   
  
School uniform (will be handed out)  
  
A copy of Milations, A History ?by Arthur Kandrum   
  
A copy of Spells Incantem ?by Lucy Humor  
  
All other books will be given out to you in class. You will arrive the same way you arrive to Hogwarts,   
  
except on a different stop. We look forward to seing you. Term starts September 1st.  
  
Always,  
  
Meiner Anstomy_   
  
Hermione was glad and sad to have received the letter. She couldn't wait to go to the train and be able to see Harry and Ron, ut at the same time, she couldn't bare having there last meet there. But, even so, she quickly wrote the same thing to all her friends:  
  
_Dear [insert friend],  
  
I am transferring to a new school of magic. I'll miss you all very much. But I will be arriving on platforms 9 and 3/4 to get there! Can't wait to see all you and say goodbye!   
  
I hope to see you there!  
  
Love,   
Hermione Granger_  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Prinsu: How'd you like it? Is it okay??? Please review, and I accept flames, but don't be too harsh, you know. And, this is my first HP fic, so I know it's not that good. CYA!!!!


	2. New Girl SAPPHIRE

Prinsu: Next chappie up!! Lol.....

------------

**Metamorphosis **

**-Chapter 2: New Girl-  
**  
"Mom....you told me I didn't have to go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This really pisses me off...." shrieked a voice of a young girl.  
"_Please_ Sapphire.....you're going to go this year and that ends it!"  
"But why do I need to study _magic _of all things???? I can easily do stuff _without_ a wand!!" Sapphire continued.  
"Dumbledore requested you go this year....and I think this will be a _wonderful_ experience," her mom said coldly.  
"Mom, you're pathetic."  
  
That ended the conversation. Sapphire stormed out the room. She didn't want to go to Hogwarts or meet new people. She was fine the way her life was. She had a lot of friends and led a good life. What's the point of going to some stupid school???? But, as her mom said, it'll be a good experience. She set her heart on having a good time, and that ended her frustration.  
  
Next morning, Sapphire awoke with a start. She was going to leave soon to go buy her stuff. It wasn't worth worrying over....she told herself. She went downstairs to see her mom...and someone else._ Dumbledore_.  
  
"Good morning, Sapphire. Glad to see you awake on time for once," her dad said.  
"Yes.....," her mom followed, "and Sapphire, do you care to have any manners??"  
  
Sapphire was completely dumbfounded by this statement. So she just stood there and said, "What?"  
"Sapphire.....there's a guest!"  
"Oh, right. Good morning Mr. Dumbledore."  
"No need...no need....But good morning Sapphire. Excited about Hogwarts?" Dumbledore simply said.  
"Uh...yeah," lied Sapphire, "I'm in year 2 right??? Being 12 years old???"  
"That's right."  
  
The morning went by quickly with Dumbledore. Soon it was time to head to Diagon Alley...

--------  
  
Prinsu: Like it??? Please review!


	3. The Letter HARRY RON

**Prinsu:** Wow......writing 2 chapters one day is amazing...for me...lol

------------------

**Metamorphosis **

**-Chapter 3: The Letter-**  
  
"POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!"  
  
You could hear Uncle Vernon from a mile away....  
  
"Yea?" Harry simply said.  
"Get that ruddy owl away from me!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"She's not doing anything _wrong......_you know."  
"What this??"  
  
Uncle Vernon held up a small letter.  
  
"So...you though you'll be able to read this??? Too late!"  
  
Uncle Vernon burned the letter. Harry could feel anger burn. He read the first part, which said: "Hermione". So, all he knew now was a letter was being sent to him from Hermione. Lucky for him, his aunt and uncle with Dudley were going somewhere. He could use their telephone to keep in touch with Hermione and see what she wanted. Not to his surprise, his aunt and uncle left moments later. He quickly waited for the door to close and dashed to the telephone. He dialed the number Hermione gave him.  
  
_Brring!  
_  
Someone answered.  
  
"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Hi, is this Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yes."

"Good. This is Harry. Just wanted to tell you my uncle burned your letter. What did you want to tell me??"

"Harry? Hi!!!! Oh. About the letter. Umm.....I'm transferring schools. But I'll be on platforms 9 ¾ to say my last goodbye."

"Oh," Harry disbelievingly said, "See you then. Bye."

"Bye."  
  
Harry almost dropped the phone. _Hermione leaving Hogwarts???_ It was too much to believe. Harry hung the phone up, and nearly froze there. His first step was a walk upstairs to his room. He was already depressed of the fact that Sirius, well, died. Hermione leaving was just as pressing. Keeping in touch with another school was hard in the 6th year. With all the homework and exams. Harry thought of the most stupidest idea, to bring a _cell phone_. He knew Hermione had one, and he could easily steal his uncles' seeing he never uses it anyway. He wrote to Hermione, saying about the idea. He was going to write to Dumbledore about the idea....but what would he say??  
  
Dear Dumbledore-  
Hi, sorry to bother. But, you know, Hermione was leaving, and it's hard to keep in touch with other schools. Could I bring a cell phone with me to school this year??? It's a device in which Muggles use to communicate. It's fairly simple. I promise not to give it to anyone. Please reply. –Harry  
  
He got 2 replies. One from Hermione saying: "Are you crazy???" And the other one from Dumbledore saying: "Sorry, I can't permit it Harry." So, most expected, Harry gave up on the idea. He was still upset, but he was leaving tonight, after his uncle came back, with the Weasleys. He was going to see her.

-------------------------------  
  
Ron, still half asleep, received a letter, from Hermione. He read it, then felt a great thump in his heart. This can't be happening. He knew it was, but didn't care. He wrote back saying:  
  
_Hermione-  
YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ron  
_  
This looked like the stupidest letter ever, but he never bothered to notice. He quickly got a reply saying 3 words: "Yes, I can." Ron didn't bother to fight himself to force Hermione to give up, so he gave up, awaiting for tonight to go a see Hermione for the last time...

-----------------------------------------

**Prinsu:** Like it??? I think it's a bit corny in the end...but oh well.


End file.
